


Everything Will Be All Right For Now On:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e03 Mimiki Ke Kai Ahuwale Ka Papa Leho, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e03 Mimiki Ke Kai Ahuwale Ka Papa Leho, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny came back from the case, Adam has a surprise for the both of them, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Everything Will Be All Right For Now On:

*Summary: Steve & Danny came back from the case, Adam has a surprise for the both of them, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were entering the restaurant, as they were came in, They were talking about the case, as the day was ending. The heatwave was coming to an end, & they were both tired.

 

“I am so glad that this case is over”, The Blond said with exhausted sigh, as they entered inside. “Me too, Buddy, Me too”, The Five-O Commander said with a sigh of his own, & they were shocked at what they saw, when the two stopped in the middle of the room.

 

“I can’t believe this, This place looks absolutely looks fantastic, & organized”, The Loudmouth Detective said in shock, as he took a look around the place. Steve agreed, & said, “It really does look great”, Their lover, Adam Noshimuri, came out to greet them.

 

“I just followed your floor plan, I wanted it to be perfect for you, Everything is gonna be okay for now on”, The Former Business Executive said, as he kissed each of them on top of their heads. He cuddles them, & hugged them close to him, They thanked him, as they checked everything out, as they walked around.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
